


Аверс

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Аверс<br/>Автор: <a href="http://slapstick.diary.ru/">cripple</a><br/>Иллюстратор: <a href="http://kamui-aka-miyabi.diary.ru/">Tish Addams</a><br/>Бета: <a href="http://bluemyself.diary.ru/">лашанс</a><br/>Размер: ~13 000 слов<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Гарри Харт/Гэри "Эггси" Анвин; в прошлом Честер Кинг/Гарри Харт – преслеш; Мерлин<br/>Жанр: драма, психология, экшн<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Предупреждения: обсценная лексика, психологические расстройства<br/>Краткое содержание: "Гарри думает, что если бы он хотел начать третью мировую, он мог бы просто разбудить эту ядерную бомбу и отправить в ключевую точку. Гарри думает, что никому не доверит держать это оружие в руках".<br/>Размещение: с разрешения автора и иллюстратора</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аверс

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылки на иллюстрации: [1](https://i.imgur.com/l0LIaPD.jpg), [2](http://i.imgur.com/eQV3sEB.jpg)

** Сейчас **

Небо было невыносимо глубоким. Гарри стоял на крохотном балкончике своего дома и смотрел в синюю высь, словно ожидая, что небеса разверзнутся и явят ему божью кару. Он не верил в бога прежде, не верил и теперь, но всё же небо, обрамлённое крышами соседних домиков, было слишком красивым. А Гарри не заслуживал смотреть на красоту, но не мог отказать себе хотя бы в созерцании купола над своей головой.

Головой, которую он не сумел сохранить холодной.

Руки чистыми не остались тоже, а сердце, вскипавшее яростью в церкви, теперь билось ровно и в полсилы, будто засыпало в холоде ледяной пустыни, распростёртой в клетке его рёбер. Немного тепла туда приносил только Эггси. Именно его Гарри ждал, стоя на балконе и бесцельно блуждая взглядом по небу, узкой улочке, соседским стенам и брусчатке перед дверью в дом. За эту дверь он не выходил уже две недели.

Чёрный кэб притормозил в самом тупике, из него вышел новый Галахад, и Гарри даже сверху было видно, насколько тот потрёпан. Потрёпан и устал, но его лицо всё равно озарила улыбка, когда он увидел знакомую фигуру на высоте второго этажа. Эггси радостно помахал рукой и собрался было что-то крикнуть, но в последний момент передумал, вспоминая, очевидно, как Гарри отчитывал его за это в прошлый раз, и просто поспешил к входной двери.

Ключей ему Харт не давал, потому ему пришлось спускаться быстро, и старые повадки сами собой проступили под домашним видом лощёного скучающего аристократа: он скользнул вниз стремительно и легко, так что Эггси едва не подпрыгнул, когда дверь перед ним распахнулась. Он даже не слышал шагов за ней.

Эггси ворвался в дом, внося с собой запах пороховых газов, железный запах крови, запах дорогого парфюма с той же нотой сердца, что была у туалетной воды самого Гарри. Это неосознанное копирование говорило о многом, но почему-то только самому Эггси, в то время как его наставник оставался глух к полутонам и намёкам, словно не только жил, но и смотрел вполсилы. Или все его силы уходили на что-то ещё. Что-то, чего Анвин не мог понять.

Эггси заговорил сразу, едва расстегнул пуговицы пиджака, ослабляя галстук прямо у стойки с зонтами. Он говорил громко и радостно, будто упивался своей жизнью, настолько, что готов был напоить ей и всех вокруг. Или не всех, откуда Гарри было знать такие подробности. Он просто не мог отказать Эггси в гостеприимстве – ему одному, строго говоря.

И он надеялся, что не сможет причинить ему вреда.

Хотя и не мог быть уверен в этом, потому всё же предпочитал думать, что сентиментальность не помешает Эггси при необходимости прострелить ему голову, если он снова потеряет контроль. О провале с собакой он старался не вспоминать.

Единственная слабость, которую он себе теперь позволял.

Позже, когда Гарри готовил нехитрый ужин из размороженных овощей и мясных полуфабрикатов – свежего в доме теперь не водилось – Эггси сидел за столом, наконец позволяя себе замолчать, и скользил взглядом по знакомой спине, прежде гордо выпрямленной, теперь сутулой, и во всей фигуре Гарри он видел поражение.

Гарри Харт был повержен.

Эггси не позволял себе хмуриться при нём, не давил, но отчаянно хотел понять, что происходит внутри его наставника, лучшего агента, в котором в Кингсмен так нуждались, и которого потеряли, даже сумев сохранить ему жизнь. Полгода комы – не так плохо всё оказалось, а этого времени хватило выжившим агентам, чтобы разрешить самые большие проблемы, вызванные событиями дня В. 

Будь Гарри в строю, получилось бы быстрее, но после того, как Мерлин высказал эту мысль, Эггси, прежде усердно отыгрывающий роль невозмутимого джентльмена, предполагаемую новым статусом агента, орал на него, не стесняясь в выражениях в рассказе о том, что он думает по этому поводу. Молчаливо выслушав этот информационный поток, Мерлин только поднял раскрытые ладони в попытке утихомирить Эггси, но тот вышел из координаторской, хлопнув дверью – будто поставил жирную точку в речи, суть которой звучала примерно так: «Если бы вы заставили его разгребать проблемы после того, что произошло в церкви, я бы лично сломал вам каждую кость в теле, а те, что нельзя сломать, поменял бы местами».

Звучал он убедительно, что ни говори, и Мерлин был в сущности согласен с его точкой зрения, потому всё, что он мог – задумчиво смотреть ему вслед: каждый из них научился чувствовать, когда наступало время для жесткой субординации, а когда коллеге можно было простить даже такое.

Хотя то, что теперь они коллеги, Мерлина порой ужасало.

Впрочем, Эггси… Новый Галахад был отличным подспорьем в деле восстановления мира по кусочкам – молодой, свежий, полный сил. Мерлин надеялся, что так же он сможет восстановить и Гарри, вернуть ему старого друга.

Его надежды не оправдались. Харт потребовал отправить его домой, едва пришел в себя, но, конечно же, сначала ему предстоял долгий и тяжёлый курс реабилитации. На радость врачам, тело восстанавливалось быстро, как и прежде, но вот разум… Гарри изменился, поблек и выцвел, как старый снимок. Обсуждать день В он отказывался наотрез, «грёбаных мозгоправов» отсылал, не глядя, и как только положенные месяцы прошли, практически сбежал из штаба.

Теперь в свой дом он не впускал никого и почти не выходил на улицу, не позволяя приблизиться даже Мерлину. На предложение помощи, обещание лично найти лучшего психоаналитика страны («Мира, если потребуется, Гарри, пожалуйста»), он ответил таким ледяным взглядом, что Мерлин подавился окончанием фразы и не смог больше поднять на него глаз, иррационально чувствуя вину за происшедшее с другом.

После этого Гарри попросил Мерлина более не нарушать его покой.

** Июль 1980 года **

Свет причудливо преломлялся, проходя через грани бокала, и окрашивался в киноварь, будто поджигая содержимое – гленфиддих тридцать седьмого года. Приятное тепло расходилось по телу Гарри, и хотя он волновался перед последним испытанием, здесь и сейчас страх отпускал его. Голос Честера обволакивал, погружал в дрёму. Каждый вдумчивый глоток обжигал горло заново, заставляя мир вокруг мутнеть.

Гарри до сих пор не очень понимал, как оказался здесь. Ему казалось, что только вчера Честер Кинг, мистер Кинг, друг его отца, попросил разговора с ним наедине. Он помнил, что немало повеселился, и только манеры не позволили ему засмеяться в голос, когда он услышал о Кингсмен. Гарри тогда лишь опустил взгляд и улыбнулся одними уголками губ, опасаясь показаться невежливым (хотя, чёрт возьми, этому сумасшедшему джентльмену вряд ли было дело до вежливости), и мягко проговорил:

– Мне кажется, вы перечитали Флеминга, мистер Кинг.

Белозубая улыбка Честера в тот момент обратилась в оскал, морщины собрались вокруг искрящихся весельем голубых глаз. Он не ответил ничего, и именно тогда юный Гарри Роберт Харт понял, что пропал.

Теперь же он сидел в кабинете Честера, лениво смотрел, как свет лампы окрашивает мягкую седину в его волосах обратно в пшеничный, свежий цвет. Это делало его моложе, ближе к Гарри. Подумать только, свет электрический, вольфрамовый почти становился светом надежды.

Хотелось напиться до беспамятства.

Гарри прикрыл глаза и съехал в кресле, чуть раздвинув ноги; острые колени – всё, что в контурах его тела осталось от мальчишки – теперь смотрели в потолок. В ушах шумело. Гул ощущался так явно, что он не сразу понял, что его зовут.

Понимание пришло, когда мутный вид комнаты сменился чётким, ясным лицом Честера. В глазах его снова плескалось веселье:

– Гарри.

Харт моргнул и выпрямился, подбираясь:

– Да?

– Неужели ты хочешь напиться и проспать всё время, что нам отвели?

Мысль об упущенных возможностях оказалась неожиданно отрезвляющей. Гарри покачал головой, неуверенно переводя взгляд на расслабленные руки Кинга, на кисти, лежащие на коленях. Средние пальцы шли вровень со стрелками. Галстук Честер пока даже не ослабил, но кобуру снял. Знак доверия? Милосердие по отношению к столь трудно скрываемой реакции Гарри на узкие кожаные ремешки, стягивающие сильную грудь? Он не мог сказать. Виндзорский узел пролегал между ними границей, отмечая разом и разницу в возрасте, и сотню других аргументов в пользу недопустимости более близких отношений. Всё, на что Харт мог рассчитывать – быть лучшим его учеником. Пройти испытание. Стать новым Галахадом.

– Гарри.

Харт безмятежно улыбнулся. Честер всегда произносил его имя немного иначе, нежели все остальные, он будто перекатывал колкую «р» на языке, удваивая её не только на письме.

– Гарри, чем ты хочешь заняться?

Градус в крови – алкоголя и отчаяния вместе – вёл вперёд. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что ближе, чем сейчас, им не быть уже никогда.

– Хочу забраться на Часовую башню.

Брови Честера поползли вверх, хотя раньше казалось, что он просто разучился удивляться, однако, в ответе не было насмешки или недоверия. Наглость вознаградилась:

– Только и всего?

Кинг не стал дожидаться ответа, поднимаясь, и, скользнув пальцами по бедру Гарри, сжимая безвольно лежащую на нём ладонь, потянул его на себя из кресла. Разницы в росте не было, но Честер, казалось, возвышался всё равно, источая величие и уверенность.

– Тогда пойдём.

Наверху ветер не гудел – пел. Гарри свесил ноги вниз с перил, заслужив тем самым неодобрительный взгляд наставника. Лондон внизу казался маленьким, незначительным, становилось не ясно, почему нельзя шагнуть вниз, скользнуть с узорчатых стен, закончить волшебство с последним ударом большого Бена. Почему бы и не бросить этот незначительный, грязный мир. Становилось не ясно, почему его нужно беречь.

Словно бы читая его мысли, Кинг проговорил:

– Всегда предпочитал ближний бой. – Дождавшись, пока Гарри обернётся, продолжил: – Так помнишь, что убиваешь человека.

Гарри вздрогнул – ему ещё не приходилось убивать, но он чувствовал, что ему доверяют нечто сокровенное, и настоящий смысл, спрятанный за простыми словами, откроется лишь годы, десятилетия спустя. Фамильной чертой Хартов была уверенность в себе, но не самоуверенность.

Тихо стукнули каблуки оксфордов, Честер сел рядом с ним, безжалостно сминая дорогую ткань брюк и пачкая их в голубином помёте. Оставаясь, как ни странно, безупречным.

Перстень тускло блеснул в темноте, когда он передал Гарри бутылку с остатками мерло – тот никогда не любил этот сорт, но из рук Честера, кажется, готов был принять и отраву. Лишь потому он воспользовался возможностью мазнуть своими пальцами по чужому запястью, забирая тёмное стекло.

– Скажи мне, Гарри.

Тот скосил глаза, делая глоток.

– На что ты готов пойти ради Кингсмен?

Гарри резко вздохнул, но тут же взял себя в руки, осторожно отвечая:

– Кажется, сегодня я доказал, что на многое.

– А на что ты готов ради меня?

– На всё.

Слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем он успел по-настоящему задуматься, но идти на попятный – недостойно джентльмена, и Гарри лишь стиснул зубы, глядя с угрюмым вызовом, но всё же избегая прямого взгляда. Честер удовлетворённо кивнул и накрыл его ладонь своей.

Коротило ото всего: от разницы температур – камень под рукой нагрелся, пальцы Честера были стылы; от разницы текстур – гладкий мрамор, отполированный дождём и ветром, шершавые мозоли. Говорить не имело смысла, и все непроизнесённые слова дымкой повисли между ними. Гарри казалось, что теперь у них впереди всё время мира. Всё время мира на то, чтобы развеять эту дымку.

– Пристрели собаку.

Металл в руке сразу стал на порядок тяжелее, слова были сродни потоку холодной воды. Гарри замер, не веря своим ушам. Глаза Честера искрились – теперь уже не весельем, но арктическим льдом, пальцы сплетены под подбородком, и взгляд его – взгляд естествоиспытателя, не друга, даже не наставника.

В груди ныло противно, будто трещина пошла по ребру. Лёгкая, незаметная, но двинься неосторожно – и кость разойдётся, вопьётся остриём надлома в лёгкие или сердце.

Потому осторожно, будто ступая по минному полю, Гарри вдохнул, понимая, зачем на самом деле нужны последние двадцать четыре часа. Не обучить чему-то – они обучены, не поддержать – их некому будет поддерживать после. Последние сутки нужны для того, чтобы отрезать пути к отступлению.

Мистер Пиклз, как назло, смотрел вообще в другую сторону. Ни одного оправдания, не единого.

«Стреляя в замкнутом пространстве без наушников, приготовьтесь к слуховой дезориентации», – говорил Мерлин. Почему он не научил их убивать любимых?

«Потому что этому нельзя научиться, кандидат Харт», – сварливо ответил в его голове черноволосый куратор, немногим старше него самого. Может статься, он и вовсе был моложе, несмотря на взрослый, внимательный и цепкий взгляд зелёных глаз.

Грохот всё равно прозвучал громом рока, вся подготовка пошла псу под хвост. Гарри не упал на колени лишь потому, что не верил в реальность пуль. Совсем ещё мальчишка – горячее сердце, чистые руки. Бедовая голова.

Мистер Пиклз тонко, глухо рычал на кусок металла в его руках.

Разом рухнуло всё – все барьеры, вся защита, остался только он – голое пугало на семи ветрах, остов, лишённый плоти. Остов из манер, вбиваемых с раннего детства. Лишь потому голос его не подвёл:

– Я могу идти?

Честер смотрел в его глаза, но Гарри ничего не видел.

– Добро пожаловать в Кингсмен, Галахад.

Позже, в темноте родной спальни в родительском доме, куда он приехал за своими немногими оставшимися вещами, Гарри наконец дал волю чувствам, будто прощаясь наконец с детством и простой жизнью, вымаливая прощение у Пиклза, оплакивая возможность, которая никогда уже не будет реализована.

Понимая, что даже его верность королю и предательство друга – фальшивка, холостой патрон в обойме будущих дел.

** Сейчас **

Эггси продолжал внимательно смотреть на Гарри, пока тот раскладывал столовые приборы на белоснежной скатерти – это занятие всегда было для него сродни медитации, наравне с глажкой костюма или чисткой оружия. На мысли об оружии Эггси внутренне споткнулся и, удерживаясь от догадок, позвал:

– Гарри?

– Да, Эггси?

– А где твой арсенал?

– Я всё отдал Мерлину.

– А личное оружие?

– Повторюсь: я всё отдал Мерлину.

Гарри нахмурился, но не отвёл взгляда от посуды, скрупулёзно выравнивая расстояние между приборами. Продолжать разговор не хотелось совершенно – он перерос бы в очередной изнурительный спор о возвращении в Кингсмен, хотя вряд ли можно было называть спорами сбивчивые монологи Эггси и тихие, но твёрдые «нет» самого Харта. Одна причина была достаточно очевидна, её Эггси видел своими глазами, пусть и на мониторе в кабинете Гарри, а вторую тот предпочёл бы унести с собой в могилу.

Во время ужина Эггси сначала был необычно тих, но потом снова развеселился, словно одним моментом сбросив тяжкий груз, и начал рассказывать о задании, отчаянно жестикулируя. Когда он со смехом махнул рукой, кусочек мяса с вилки упал на скатерть, но Гарри был слишком погружён в ощущения, чтобы заметить это – ликование, гордость, радость бурлили в Эггси так, что им хотелось напиться, но Гарри скорее купался в его жизни. 

Когда вечер подошел к концу, Эггси едва удалось скрыть досаду и беспокойство – уходить не хотелось, как, впрочем, и всегда, но сегодня к привычному нежеланию покидать этот дом прибавилось предчувствие беды. Будто могло случиться что-то плохое, что-то хуже, чем то, что уже произошло с Гарри. Эггси очень не хотел потерять его вновь.

Чувство опасности походило на надвигающуюся грозу, он почти чувствовал удушливый запах озона в сухом воздухе, почти слышал далёкие раскаты грома, и потому замешкался у входной двери, отчаянно ища предлог продолжить разговор, чтобы ещё немного задержаться.

Гарри не знал, что двигало им в тот момент, когда он предложил Эггси остаться. Он бы хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, если бы не воспитанность породистого пса, заставляющая держать лицо, даже если язык удержать не удалось. Радостная улыбка Анвина, впрочем, позволяла смириться и, возможно, даже благословить собственный идиотизм.

Эггси вновь сбросил оксфорды и погрузил ступни в мягкие тапочки. Эмблемы Кингсмен на них не было, в доме вообще не осталось золотистых кружков с вписанной буквой К. Гарри выбросил всё, что могло напомнить ему об агентстве, пощадив только мистера Пиклза. В мусор отправились все жучки и камеры, которыми были нашпигованы окрестности и его дом – его собственный дом, как оказалось, а вовсе не выделенный ему Артуром. 

Мерлин тогда страшно ругался, указывая на необдуманность этого жеста, говоря что-то о старых врагах, которые могли бы хотеть нанести Гарри визит, но Эггси слушал вполуха, заранее соглашаясь со всеми решениями Харта, а потом немного резко, но беззлобно сказал:

– Если у него и оставались враги после миссий, в день В они наверняка поубивали друг друга.

Мерлин скептически оглядел его.

– С каких пор ты поддерживаешь своего взбалмошного наставника в его глупых идеях, позволь спросить?

Эггси пожал плечами на едкое замечание координатора, ему казалось, что по сравнению с уходом из Кингсмен остальные глупые идеи были детскими шалостями и не стоили внимания. Ну, или он просто связывал их между собой в поисках первопричины. Отчитываться об этом он в любом случае не собирался.

 

Остаток вечера они решили скоротать за распитием бутылки вина и ненавязчивой светской болтовнёй – Эггси делал успехи на этом поприще. Но под влиянием вина или усталости, или того и другого вместе, он чувствовал, что сдерживаться и не касаться запретных тем становится всё сложнее. Неудивительно, что в итоге сыграла какая-то мелочь, невинное обсуждение бондианы. Его прорвало на тираде Гарри о том, как самый известный шпион в истории (даром, что не настоящий, Эггси не слишком уже удивлялся тому, что книги о нём Флемингу заказал Кингсмен, делая образ джентльмена-шпиона как можно более оторванным от реальности, мифическим) бестолково выбрал место для того, чтобы отдыхать, прикидываясь мёртвым. Эггси не выдержал и бросил зло:

– Ну да, ты-то мог бы дать ему пару советов.

Гарри вскинул бровь в исключительно вежливом недоумении:

– Что, прости?

– Ничего, – Анвину сразу же стало стыдно, он растерялся. – Извини.

Красноречие насмешливо вильнуло хвостом и предательски исчезло, а Эггси не сразу понял, что только усугубляет и без того плачевное положение:

– Давно хотел спросить. Ты сам помнишь, что произошло в церкви? Должен помнить, ты говорил об этом Валентайну...

– Эггси...

– Нет, прекрати уходить от ответа и делать вид, что ничего не было! Не одному тебе тяжело в связи с этим, знаешь ли.

Выражение лица Гарри стало абсолютно нечитаемым:

– Если тебе тяжело здесь находиться, ума не прилагаю, зачем ты себя мучаешь.

– Я не... Чёрт, ты не так понимаешь. Просто мне не хватает этого. Твоих баек, вырезок в кабинете. И я боюсь, что меня ты в итоге тоже выкинешь, если я буду слишком явно напоминать тебе о службе. Боюсь, что ты бежишь от себя. И от меня – в итоге... Чёрт.

Эггси так сосредоточился на своих отвлекающих манёврах, что совсем перестал смотреть на лицо Харта, которое исказила гримаса боли.

– Гарри... Расскажи мне, прошу.

Вино всё же было чересчур крепким. Не слишком сильный, но меткий удар по голове погасил мир в одно мгновенье.

Придя в себя, Эггси по въевшейся уже в подкорку привычке сначала осторожно проверил целостность тела. Ноги оказались связаны между собой. Он попробовал двинуть руками, и горло тут же сдавило; приподнял кисти – верёвка чуть ослабла. Хитрая вязка вряд ли позволила бы ему незаметно выпутаться. Наконец он открыл глаза.

Вместо удобного дивана он сидел теперь на обычном стуле, Гарри не без любопытства смотрел на него, скользя взглядом лениво и небрежно. Наконец он моргнул и, будто удивляясь самому себе, произнёс:

– Если бы ты был моим врагом, ты был бы уже мёртв.

Эггси едва удержался от хриплого смеха – хоть какая-то живая реакция на его настойчивые расспросы. Между бровей Харта пролегла глубокая морщина:

– Очевидно, ты мне не враг. Так кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой, и что ты делаешь в моём доме?

Эггси было захохотал, но верёвка впилась в его горло, превращая смех в полузадушенные всхлипы. Он ощутил отголоски неуместного возбуждения и начал ёрзать, пытаясь скрыть его под тканью брюк. «Отлично, твою мать. Просто заебись, Анвин, самое время и место узнать, что ты чёртов извращенец», – прозвучал в голове его собственный недовольный голос. «Лучше здесь, чем в плену у террористов ИРА», – любезно парировал похожий, но немного менее раздражённый тон.

Эггси начал судорожно соображать. Из размышлений его вырвал голос самого Харта:

– И почему ты одет, как Кингсмен?

Если бы у Эггси была возможность хлопнуть себя по лбу, он точно набил бы шишку. Сейчас же ему оставалось только прохрипеть:

– Очки.

Гарри хмыкнул, осторожно подцепляя его очки за перемычку, повертел в руках, уверяясь в подлинности, и молча надел их, привычным жестом отбивая пальцем на дужке код, запускающий экстренную связь с Мерлином.

Панический оклик координатора он едва слышал, но ему было и не нужно слышать. Он и так понимал: сейчас Мерлин анализирует возможные причины, по которым очки транслируют лицо агента не отражающимся в зеркале. Тот не заставил долго ждать своего вердикта:

– ...Гарри?

– Мерлин, этого хлыща ты подослал? Он что, новенький из Мюнхенского отделения?

Повисла невыносимо приятная тишина.

– Гарри, перед тобой агент Галахад.

Выдержка в итоге подвела Харта, но его всё же хватило на последний залп:

– Только не говори, что это я его привёл.

– У меня для тебя плохие новости, Гарри.

– О, нет.

– О, да. Позволь представить тебе Гэри Анвина, и где, чёрт возьми, твоё гостеприимство?

Десять минут спустя Эггси снова сидел на мягком диване, растирая саднящие запястья, растрёпанный и взбудораженный. Очки лежали на полке, обеспечивая Мерлину полный обзор, звук шёл на колонки аудиосистемы.

– ...но я помню Кентукки. Я не помню его.

Это «его» звучало совсем даже не обидно, с учётом того, что хотя бы что-то для Эггси и Мерлина начало проясняться. К Мерлину на том конце присоединился Эктор, штатный психотерапевт, и теперь он со слов агентов пытался понять, что именно произошло.

Гарри действительно помнил всё – кроме участка, Эггси и Джей Би. Ему казалось, он не нашёл подходящего кандидата. После выстрела воспоминания были обрывочны, хаотичны: несколько раз он приходил в себя на больничной койке, находил взглядом Мерлина или врачей, но чаще просто смотрел в белый потолок или на стойку капельницы. В какой-то момент палата исчезла, он видел уже стены своей гостиной, но ничего более, ему казалось, что он просто бродит по своей памяти, так пусто было в доме, так бесконечно молчал телефон. Очков не было. Оружия не было. Никто не искал его, никто не приходил, а за окном была вечная ночь, и не хотелось выходить в неё, казалось, будто он мог уже не вернуться в свою голову.

– Мистера Анвина я не помню.

Эктор покачал головой, что видел, конечно, только Мерлин, и после довольно внушительной паузы сказал скорее себе, чем остальным:

– Похоже на диссоциацию, но это не она.

– Что такое диссоциация? – перебил Эггси.

– Это расщепление одной личности на несколько. Зачастую они могут быть разного возраста, пола, национальности...

– Но ведь Гарри не считает себя кем-то другим!

Эктор снова кивнул, задумчиво водя пальцами по подбородку и губам, и глядя куда-то мимо экрана в координаторской.

– Вот именно. Скажите, Галахад, о чём вы говорили перед инцидентом?

Эггси смущённо повёл плечами:

– Мы просто разговаривали. О разном.

– О чём? – голос Эктора мигом потерял всякий намёк на рассеянность, с ними говорил профессионал, и потому Эггси наступил чувству стыда на горло:

– Ну, я вспылил и наговорил Гарри всякого, пытался уговорить его рассказать мне про Кентукки.

Мерлин посмотрел на Эктора, но тот не заметил внимательного взгляда, черты лица его заострились, и весь он подался к экрану, похожий на гончую, взявшую след.

– Что он ответил?

– Ничего, он долго молчал, а потом вырубил меня.

– Жесты, мимика, дыхание, зрачки – помните что-нибудь?

– Я не смотрел.

Он и сейчас, в общем-то, не смотрел, предпочитая сверлить взглядом ковёр на полу. Гарри же глядел на него, не отрываясь, и гадал, почему этот мальчик вспылил, почему он вообще был в его доме в столь поздний час. Определённые догадки были, но спрашивать в лоб было бы чересчур бестактно.

Эктор слегка разочарованно выдохнул сквозь зубы, отстраняясь от экрана, помолчал ещё немного, затем сказал:

– Я полагаю, что Гарри был травмирован событиями в церкви сильнее, чем мы думали.

Тот не возражал и не возмущался, только повернул голову к очкам, слушая вердикт.

– Утрата контроля, по всей видимости, запустила механизмы подавления и вытеснения.

Мерлин хмыкнул:

– Да уж, он всегда был контрол-фриком, как тут примириться.

Гарри неожиданно тепло улыбнулся, в то время как Эггси в очередной раз за вечер пробормотал, не думая:

– Уж кто бы говорил.

Лицо Мерлина превратилось в непроницаемую маску, и хотя даже Эктор не смотрел в его сторону, нотки стали в голосе не смогли бы укрыться ни от кого:

– Я терял агентов, Галахад. Я знаю, каково это – терять контроль над ситуацией, и умею с этим жить.

Гарри покосился на пристыжённого Эггси и предложил:

– Продолжайте, Эктор.

– Пока рано делать выводы, но, Гарри, вы же хотите вернуть себе целостность?

– Определённо.

– Это хорошо. Тогда, Галахад, вам придётся понаблюдать за мистером Хартом. Отмечайте все нестандартные реакции, пробелы в воспоминаниях, изменения в поведении. Подумайте, что могло привести к «переключению». После этого я постараюсь подобрать для него оптимальную терапию.

Эггси моментально подобрался, будто прямо сейчас проходил инструктаж перед миссией.

– Ещё какие-либо рекомендации?

– Действуйте как можно более мягко. Человеческий разум – хрупкая материя, штурмом вам ничего не добиться.

– Спасибо, Эктор, – сказал Мерлин, и Эггси с заторможенным энтузиазмом присоединился к словам благодарности.

Когда связь оборвалась, Эггси утомлённо потёр глаза и прошёл к полке, чтобы убрать очки в карман. Развернувшись, он едва не вздрогнул, поймав взгляд Гарри. Этот его взгляд был как привет из прошлого, он не был тоскливым или виноватым, ни следа надломленности. Этот Гарри смотрел открыто и заинтересованно, хотя ничего о нём не знал. Тишина вдруг стала немного неловкой, и Эггси на деревянных ногах вернулся к дивану, рассеянно опускаясь на самый край.

Гарри смотрел внимательно, всё ещё пытаясь понять, что связывало его с этим юношей. От цепких, опытных глаз не укрылось ни смутное возбуждение, тщетно скрываемое Анвином, пока он распутывал скользящие узлы, ни сопровождавший его визит антураж – вино из личной коллекции, два бокала. Он не стал бы угощать таким обычного гостя, тем более, гостя нежеланного в первом часу ночи. Даже собственный внешний вид выдавал близкие отношения – не строгая броня костюма, но домашняя одежда. Отклик на прикосновения к сухой горячей коже на запястьях и бьющемуся на шее пульсу игнорировать не получалось тоже – выдержка не подводила его, нет, но чем дольше он смотрел на юношу, чем настойчивее ловил его торопливый взгляд, пытаясь перехватить, замкнуть его на себя, тем ближе оказывался к мысли о том, что нет никакого смысла портить вполне ясные планы на вечер таким досадным недоразумением, как двоящееся сознание.

В конце концов, это были его планы на вечер, не чьи-то чужие. Нет, не так. _Их_ планы. Стоило, однако, убедиться, что так думает не только он, но и сам Эггси, неловко мнущийся на самом краю дивана, не понимающий, следует ему уйти или остаться, и что вообще можно сказать. Эта внезапная робость, затаившаяся в страдальческом изломе бровей и прикушенной губе, тоже будоражила кровь. Было ли в этом мальчишке хоть что-нибудь, что не заставляло её вскипать прямо в венах? Гарри пустился было в размышления о том, как они оба пришли к этому. Как могли развиваться их отношения? Мерлин сказал, он впервые увиделся с Эггси, забирая его из участка. Что сказал ему Анвин тогда? О чём они говорили в баре? Стоило расспросить Гэри, стоило понаблюдать, стоило прощупать почву. Гарри так и не сумел поймать его взгляд, так что просто поднялся на ноги, нарушая сгустившуюся тишину:

– Думаю, у меня есть пара вопросов. Или пара десятков. Не окажешь любезность?

Эггси рассеянно кивнул, собираясь, и вопросительно вскинул бровь. Гарри коротко махнул ладонью, прося его остаться на месте, и отправился за чистыми бокалами. Перед баром задумался, остановившись в итоге на двадцатилетнем наппог кастле – вечер давно утратил размеренность. Разлив бледно-золотистый напиток по бокалам, он вернулся в гостиную.

– Итак, – сказал он, отдавая бокал Эггси и садясь рядом – ближе, чем прежде, но не вплотную, поворачиваясь к нему, кладя руку на спинку дивана, – как мы познакомились?

Гэри не удержался от шутки:

– В тот раз, который ты помнишь, или в тот, который забыл?

– Эггси.

– Ладно-ладно. Я угнал тачку одного из дружков Дина, разбил её, загремел в участок, позвонил по номеру на медали. Вышел уже через пять минут. Ты стоял у входа. Надо будет спросить у другого тебя, как ты там оказался так быстро.

Гарри поморщился и качнул бокалом, виски стал похож на зарождающуюся бурю. Бурю в стакане, по всей видимости. Подумать только.

– Эггси, давай проясним. Нет никакого другого меня, есть только я, и я помню не всё.

Гэри, до того смотревший хмуро, вдруг рассмеялся, лицо его разгладилось и стало совсем юным:

– Это уж точно, я давно не видел тебя таким уверенным в себе. Совсем как раньше.

Гарри усмехнулся, опуская взгляд и продолжая неосознанно закручивать вихри в прозрачном стекле.

– Так вот. Ты представился, потом мы поехали в бар, ты рассказал немного о моём отце, потом начал наезжать… Позже припёрлись дружки Дина, тоже начали наезжать. Так ты раскидал их зонтом, вырубил бармена, попрощался и ушёл.

Гарри на секунду перестал созидать бурю и вскинул брови:

– Я решил подраться с гражданскими?

– О да, ты красовался будь здоров!

Харт хмыкнул и кивнул, предлагая продолжать.

– Потом ты спас меня от Дина – навесил жучок и проследил, чтобы он не прирезал меня, и тем же вечером отвёз в ателье. А ещё через месяц ты подорвался и впал в кому, судя по всему, ты вообще это любишь. Очнулся, когда нас, кандидатов, осталось шестеро. Впрочем, у нас не было особенно много времени для того, чтобы пообщаться, или ты сам не хотел до окончания отбора, ну, чтобы не пришлось потом убивать меня за то, что слишком много знаю.

– Уверен, замечание про недостаток общения не распространяется на сутки перед финальным испытанием.

– Ага! Ты постоянно учил меня – как сидеть, как стоять, как дышать – но все равно это был просто праздник. Тогда я расспросил тебя о вырезках. Правда, помню сейчас только про первую. Маргарет Тэтчер.

– Я рассказывал тебе о миссиях?

– Да. Ты вообще не сомневался, что я пройду, и костюм мне заказал до испытания. Даже этот фрик, дядюшка Рокси, так не спешил.

Гарри непроизвольно сжал стекло в горячих пальцах: вот оно. Последняя деталь. Он никогда не рассказывал своим кандидатам о миссиях, не заказывал им костюмов до срока. Вообще-то, он, кажется, впрямую нарушил правила организации. Чего ради? Ответ был очевиден.

Через паузу, почти незаметную, но, тем не менее, ощутимую, Гарри отставил недопитый виски и забрал бокал из рук Эггси, мазнув своими пальцами по его кисти. Тот вздрогнул, будто прикосновение обожгло его, и это могло бы оттолкнуть, остановить кого-то, кто не был бы так наблюдателен, как Харт. Но от Гарри не укрылось ни разом потяжелевшее и участившееся дыхание, ни зрачки, затопившие радужку, ни лихорадочный румянец, который не списать было на алкоголь и стресс. Гарри безумно хотелось спросить, доходили ли они до конца прежде, но гораздо сильнее ему хотелось, чтобы Эггси чувствовал, ощущал, что есть только один Гарри, пусть и неровно треснувший прямо в основании. Ему хотелось самому это почувствовать, не помня о том, что он проснётся другим – снова. Это желание объяснялось гораздо проще, чем всё, что он видел до этого, не теорема, но аксиома, которую отчего-то было страшно проговорить вслух. Не раньше, чем трещина растворится, являя миру в лице Эггси того, прежнего Гарри, которого он знал до Кентукки.

Эта лавина мыслей пронеслась в его голове очень быстро, словно становясь первым шагом к собственной цельности. Этот первый шаг начинался с Эггси, что совсем не удивляло, было естественным, как дыхание – сбивающееся, пропадающее дыхание, когда Гарри наконец склонился к замершему перед ним Эггси и накрыл его подрагивающие губы своими – горячими и жадными.

Он чувствовал, что Гэри даже не дышит, и почти успел испугаться этого – на долю секунды, не более, на долю секунды перед тем, как оглушительный выдох порвал это замершее время на клочки, и Эггси ответил на поцелуй со всей готовностью и яростью человека, который едва не перестал надеяться. На мгновение он отстранился, загнанно дыша и не глядя Гарри в глаза, но тот накрыл широкой ладонью его покрывающуюся испариной шею, опуская пальцы за отглаженный воротничок, успокаивая, не давая сбежать – мысленно и наяву – и прошептал прямо губы: «Я здесь».

Эггси понял правильно, будто ему не хватало только этих слов для того, чтобы поверить в происходящее, и сам, судорожно вцепляясь пальцами в бежевую мягкую ткань, сминая и комкая её, подался вперёд. Он вкладывал в поцелуи всю свою боль, весь свой гнев. Всё, что покоилось в его груди, пока кома, зло помянутая в безобидной шутке, не выпускала Гарри из долгого кровавого сна, замершего на моменте, в котором Валентайн спустил курок. Он мстил – себе и Харту, ненасытно вылизывая его рот, пил его, скользя языком по зубам, сражаясь за право чувствовать его и себя живыми. Разгорающееся внутри пламя выжигало и ярость, и боль, оставляя только желание. Желания.

Они целовались так, словно были друг для друга последним шансом выжить, спастись в этом огне, Гарри скользнул рукой выше, запустил её в уложенные волосы на затылке Эггси, сжимая в кулаке, и потянул – сперва едва ощутимо, потом грубее и жёстче.

Боже, они проиграли сражение, но, кажется, выигрывали войну.

Он потянул особенно сильно, и Эггси со стоном запрокинул голову, продолжая пальцами перебирать тонкую шерстяную ткань, не желая отпускать, опасаясь, что всё это безумие снится ему. Широким движением Гарри провел языком по его шее, и горячее дыхание на влажной коже окончательно помутило рассудок, он застонал ещё громче, и, кажется, снова забыл вдохнуть, потратив весь воздух на этот звук. Гарри сжалился и отпустил его волосы, мазнув напоследок пальцами по челюсти и подбородку, с затаённой нежностью глядя на то, как Эггси едва не захлебывается воздухом, вспоминая, что дышать нужно через трахею.

– Пойдём наверх, – сказал Харт и сам вздрогнул от того, как низко и хищно прозвучал его голос в тишине, наполненной только их рваными вздохами.

Эггси, будто не понимая, что от него хотят, хватал воздух ртом, влажные губы смыкались и открывались вновь, и, чёрт возьми, он наверняка не догадывался, насколько приглашающе это выглядит. Гарри поднялся на ноги, схватывая Эггси за узел галстука цепкими пальцами, сжимая в кулаке, чтобы он не скользил, и коротко поцеловал в уголок губ, награждая за то, что тот сумел подняться и даже унять дрожь.

– Пойдём, – повторил Гарри, выпуская виндзор, и Эггси пошёл, как шла, пожалуй, первая крыса за дудочником из Гамельна.

В спальне его оставило безумие, словно схлынуло, вытекая в зазор между полом и дверью, но остался вызов. Вызов заставил его вздёрнуть подбородок, пусть даже он не решался подойти к постели, пока Гарри включал свет и развязывал узлы портьер. От него не укрылось, как зрачки Эггси вновь сделали светлые глаза почти чёрными, когда он смотрел на то, как руки Харта пропускают широкие полосы ткани друг в друга.

Отчего-то было очень важно, чтобы Эггси сделал шаг вперёд сам, и потому Гарри замер в метре от него, приглашающе протягивая открытую ладонь. Эггси помедлил, скользя взглядом по старым, будто вечным мозолям от оружия, светлеющим на полтона бледнее кожи, по открывшемуся запястью и проступающим на нём венам, прежде чем протянуть руку в ответ, вглядываясь в контраст между своей светлой ладонью и кистью Харта, в которую за много лет словно въелся загар. Разглядеть не успел, контраст остался тающим следом где-то на изнанке век – Гарри ухватил его за запястье, будто вытягивая из воды или помогая подняться за собой на вершину, очевидно лишь для того, чтобы, потянув на себя и впиваясь в его губы, опрокинуть с этой вершины на самое дно. 

Дно оказывается слишком близко, законы физики перестают действовать, скорость свободного падения вырастает в сотню раз, и Эггси врезается в камни. Это ничего, это даже хорошо, кажется, об этих камнях он мечтал всю жизнь. Гарри прижимает его к себе, ведёт пальцами по горлу и подбородку, заставляя запрокинуть голову и приоткрыть рот, и, наверное, Эггси хочет что-то сказать, но он быстро даёт понять, что не желает ничего слышать. Более доходчиво было бы только заставить Гэри встать на колени, надавив ладонью на широкое плечо, но нет, он просто не даёт ему произнести ни слова, запечатывает рот поцелуем, и кто бы мог рассказать, что есть вещи сложнее, чем спасение мира. Например, стоять на ногах, пока чёртов Гарри Харт трахает твой рот языком так, что сводит челюсть и из горла вырывается только полузадушенный стон. Гарри крепко прижимает его к себе, но пока не даёт волю рукам, будто понимая, что тогда самообладание покинет и его тоже.

Эггси теряется в ощущениях, дышит тяжело, пытаясь ответить на поцелуй с полной самоотдачей, но сама трактовка понятия «самоотдача» несколько меняется. Он просто вверяет себя в чужие руки.

Гарри отстраняется – совсем немного, не убирая рук и не отводя взгляда, и тянет его за собой, пока следующим шагом не упирается в комод. Он чуть оседает на полированное дерево, притягивая Эггси ещё ближе, поза стирает разницу в росте, и пару секунд Гарри просто смотрит в глаза и любуется. Расширившиеся зрачки затопили радужку нефтяными пятнами, но сомнений в них точно не осталось. Гарри отводит ослабленный галстук Эггси назад, поднимает воротничок и тянет шёлковую ленту за спину, едва сдавливая горло. Тихий, на грани с обычным выдохом стон звучит для него похвалой высшего сорта.

Гарри склоняет голову ниже, прихватывает губами прохладный перламутр пуговицы и проталкивает её в петлю, обдавая влажным горячим дыханием кожу под рубашкой. Эггси давится воздухом, сжимает пальцами его плечи, глаза его закатываются, но он ни на секунду не выпадает из реальности. Вторая пуговица, третья; дальше Гарри действует пальцами, слегка царапая грудь и живот короткими аккуратными ногтями, и наконец вытаскивает полы рубашки из брюк. Всё это время он смотрит на Гэри неотрывно, следит за глазами, ловит вдохи, держит его на самом краю.

Гарри берёт его за кисть и мягко отнимает руку от своего плеча, вынимая запонку; тихий стук на мгновенье возвращает их в реальность, но он тут же сглаживает чуждый, слишком громкий сейчас звук поцелуем в запястье, и это заставляет забыться круче, чем дротик с амнезиаком. Высвобождая вторую руку, он мягко стягивает рубашку с плеч Эггси, оставляя, тем не менее, галстук. Белоснежная ткань оседает на пол, и Гарри откидывается, позволяя себе на секунду засмотреться. Гэри не представляет себе, насколько прекрасен сейчас: алые губы, лихорадочный румянец, тяжело вздымающаяся грудь – эстетика силы, властная красота молодого мужчины. Гарри не сдерживается и кладёт ладонь на солнечное сплетение, чувствует быстрое, но чёткое биение, скользит пальцами по соску, вызывая ещё один короткий стон.

Это возвращает Эггси в реальность, и он сам судорожными пальцами стягивает с Харта кардиган. Пока Гарри расстёгивает манжеты, он просто тянет рубашку на себя резким рывком, не задумываясь о пуговицах, и они мелкой дробью стучат по начищенному до блеска паркету. Последние две всё же приходится расстегнуть, и он тянет, прижимаясь обнажённой грудью, целуя в шею и вжимая в комод. Гарри стряхивает манжеты с кистей одним коротким жестом и опирается о крышку позади себя, пока Эггси, не отрываясь от его горла, тянет за конец ремня, невыносимо долго вынимает его из шлёвок; пряжка с громким бряцаньем касается пола, и ловкие пальцы тянут за собачку, скользят в разрез. Эггси обхватывает его член через тонкую ткань белья почти неуклюже, почти неумело, но ясно видно: это волнение, не страх.

Гарри требуется время, и он накрывает руку Эггси в своих брюках, сжимает пальцы в каком-то непонятном приступе мазохизма, а потом сам скользит второй ладонью под его ремень, и сразу под слои одежды, не церемонясь и не спрашивая. Ответы повисают в воздухе, оседают на языках. Кончики пальцев задевают влажную головку, и Эггси прошибает разрядом тока, колени подгибаются, и от падения удерживает только ощущение власти и беспомощности. В следующий миг Харт уже спускает его брюки вместе с бельём и с тихим смешком роняет их на пол. Эггси чертыхается, переступает эту неаккуратную кучу одежды, отпихивает её назад коротким движением ступни, дышит в губы тяжело и прерывисто, продолжая сжимать Гарри сквозь ткань. На нём не остаётся ничего, кроме галстука и носков, и Харту кажется, что это почти комедия, но отвлекаться совершенно не хочется. Мягко отводя ладонь Эггси, он подталкивает его к постели, практически роняет на нее, кажется, чтобы только полюбоваться на то, как он расслабленно приподнимается на локтях. Одна нога согнута в колене, другая опущена на пол, и Гарри замирает, оглушённый этим зрелищем. Он словно застывает в бесконечном стоп-кадре, чувствует себя завязшим в смоле насекомым, и это так тепло и сладко, что выбираться совсем не хочется. Его приводит в чувство тихий оклик, и вот плёнка снова шумит на катушках, или это кровь шумит в ушах – неважно, Гарри склоняется, целует колено, расстёгивает гартеры, каждый из которых с лёгкостью переквалифицировался бы в первоклассную удавку, стягивает их вместе с носками, и нагота почти делает Эггси безоружным.

Только почти, если учесть, что он сам по себе одно из самых смертоносных орудий.

Гарри думает, что если бы он хотел начать третью мировую, он мог бы просто разбудить эту ядерную бомбу и отправить в ключевую точку.

Гарри думает, что никому не доверит держать это оружие в руках.

Он быстро сбрасывает с себя остатки одежды, опускается коленом между разведённых ног Эггси, нависает над ним, скользит взглядом, снова выхватывая отдельные кадры, воссоздавая его образ в своей голове. Он опускает губы на сосок, касается его кончиком языка, и Эггси выгибается, резко стонет, и это звучит почти как мольба, но только почти. Гарри блуждает рукой по его телу, проходится по внутренней стороне бедра, чертит языком влажную дорожку к шее, где судорожно двигается кадык, скользит ладонью под поясницу, потом ниже, сжимает и слышит ещё один стон. Он убирает руку и поднимается выше, смотрит в глаза, но Эггси не видит его, рвано и быстро дыша, глаза прикрыты, и он словно боится их открывать. Гарри мягко целует его в уголок рта, затем настойчивее – в губы, и, дождавшись обращённого к нему взгляда, распускает галстук окончательно. Резко расширившиеся зрачки и явно пропущенный выдох служат ему наградой, и доказательством, и одобрением – сразу всем, и он тихо, хрипло, будто со сна или после громкого крика просит:

– Перевернись.

Сказать, что Эггси отзывчив – ничего не сказать.

Гарри пропускает шёлковую ленту вокруг его запястий, мягко стягивая их, слушает вдохи, видит мелкую дрожь, проходящую по спине, целует в загривок, любуется. Под кожей перекатываются мышцы, плечи алеют, на пояснице дыбом встали мелкие волоски, и Гарри приглаживает их языком, видит, как Эггси утыкается лицом в покрывало, как сжимаются его кулаки, насколько мало ему этой медленной ласки.

Вопреки расхожему мнению, Гарри знаком с концепцией милосердия. Он поднимается и делает шаг к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы достать из ящика смазку и презервативы, походя радуясь собственной привычке иметь и то и другое «на всякий случай». Рвёт упаковку, и, в два движения раскатывая латекс по члену, снова опускается на постель и целует напряжённые плечи, одной рукой открывая флакон и выплёскивая смазку на пальцы, совсем не заботясь о чистоте постели. Всё становится мелким и неважным сейчас. Он медлит совсем немного, чтобы смазка согрелась на его руке, потом осторожно скользит между ягодиц, касаясь пока только на пробу, чувствуя, как Эггси инстинктивно сжимается, поглаживает мягко, покрывает лёгкими поцелуями лопатки, дует на влажную кожу, отвлекая, мешая сосредоточиться. Проталкивает палец – неглубоко и осторожно, поглаживает изнутри, будто спрашивая разрешения, будто всё, что было до – не лучшее подтверждение его согласия. Спустя пару долгих минут он добавляет второй палец, и чувствует, что сдерживать себя всё сложнее, и всё бессмысленнее – когда Эггси начинает сам подаваться назад, насаживаться на пальцы, сбито и коротко дыша.

Гарри переворачивает его на спину – это кажется таким правильным сейчас, правильнее только опуститься сверху и губами попытаться унять дрожь возбуждения, а ещё обхватить оба их члена ладонью и провести по ним лёгким движением, чтобы потом выпрямиться, приставляя головку ко входу, и на выдохе, общем для них двоих, толкнуться вперёд.

Гарри кажется, что внизу его живота взрывается сверхновая, такие яркие ощущения. Давление ощущается скручивающими спиралями на коже, под опущенными веками всполохи и вспышки, и ничего ярче в своей жизни он не видел. В реальность его возвращает гортанный стон и нетерпеливое движение навстречу, и Гарри наконец срывается вниз из своего забытья, из остановившегося времени. Ему кажется, что первый глубокий толчок слишком резок, и он тормозит, но Эггси снова издаёт этот странный звук – что-то между низким вскриком и рычанием, и смотрит на него яростно из-под склеенных влагой ресниц, облизывая губы. Он молчит, но всё, что он хочет сказать, написано на его лице, и Гарри, подчиняясь этому безмолвному приказу, начинает двигаться – сначала плавно, осторожно, будто повинуясь качке на море, затем ускоряясь, переходя на рваный ритм, вбиваясь неистово, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от лица Эггси. Тот, кажется, вовсе теряет связь с реальностью, и когда Гарри чувствует, что тот близок к концу, он склоняется, упираясь одной рукой в постель, задевая мокрый от пота бок, а другой под его поясницу и легко тянет за узел, распуская галстук и освобождая его руки. Самого скольжения ткани, казалось, было бы достаточно: Эггси впивается пальцами в его плечи, стискивает их до синяков, выгибается и кончает, пошло и бесстыдно застонав. От одного этого вида: растрёпанные волосы, красные опухшие губы, капли пота, скользящие по шее, жемчужные разводы на животе – Гарри догоняет его через пару толчков, и их обоих настигает сладкое опустошение.

Гарри мягко опускается на постель рядом с Эггси, повернувшись к нему лицом, и заворожено глядит на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Через несколько минут или часов – неважно, времени не существует – Эггси сгребает покрывало в кулак и вытирает себя, после чего хрипло произносит:

– Надо перестелить постель.

Он хмыкает и прикрывает глаза:

– Это может подождать до утра.

– Гарри, джентльмен ты или кто, – смеётся Эггси, и этот смех отзывается теплом в груди Харта, подбивая невольно улыбаться в ответ.

С сожалением он заставляет себя подняться и отправляет Эггси в душ, собирая тем временем испачканное бельё. Расстилая чистую простынь, доставая пижамы для себя и Гэри, он чувствует себя как никогда спокойно, расслаблено и тихо, будто всё идёт так, как должно.

Ему кажется, что так и есть.

В ночной тишине Эггси чутко вслушивался в дыхание Гарри, ловил каждый вдох, рассеянно наблюдая за тусклым светом, пробивающимся между плотных, тяжёлых штор. Когда дыхание наконец выровнялось, стало чуть более шумным, чуть более быстрым, когда Гарри уснул крепко и безмятежно, Эггси выскользнул из постели и ушёл в гостевую спальню, тихо притворив за собой дверь.

Гарри всегда просыпался быстро, практически ныряя в реальность, переключаясь моментально, однако сегодня он выпутывался из сна необычно долго. Поднимаясь с постели, он уже начал прокручивать в памяти события вчерашнего вечера, вплоть до внезапного провала в самом его конце. Это настораживало, напрягало, но когда он попытался вглядеться в этот туман, потерпел позорное поражение. Всё усугублялось тем, что стоило ему прикрыть глаза, чтобы плеснуть в лицо прохладной водой, он будто в слайд-шоу на изнанке своих век увидел будоражащие, неправильные образы, приходившие к нему во снах: обнажённый, возбуждённый Эггси, Эггси, связанный собственным галстуком, Эггси под ним. Гарри распахнул глаза и уставился на собственное отражение. Из зеркала на него смотрел разбитый, утомлённый старик, и только лихорадочный румянец не укладывался в ставшую привычной за последние месяцы картину. Он встал под душ, выкручивая воду до обжигающе ледяной, чтобы сделать внезапный утренний стояк не таким напрягающим, и остервенело потёр лицо ладонями.

[ ](http://imgur.com/l0LIaPD)

Спустившись вниз, он всё же удивился, увидев там Эггси – он не помнил, предложил ли ему остаться. Впрочем, это было бы логично, тем более, судя по наличию провалов даже в его памяти, Эггси бы просто не смог отправиться куда-либо за пределы этого дома. Тот, впрочем, не выглядел больным или похмельным, напротив, внимательно и чуть напряжённо смотрел на него, держа в руках маленькую чашку кофе. Гарри прошёл к нему, благодарно принял из его рук вторую чашку, вдохнул запах и блаженно зажмурился, поблагодарив. Эггси не прекращал смотреть на него, но это странным образом не смущало, хотя и заставляло немного нервничать. Смущало другое. Зажмурившись, он снова увидел обрывки своего сна, и они легко наложились на хмурое лицо Гэри, сбивая с толку, едва он снова на него взглянул. Гарри замер, не в силах отвести глаз, и хотя морок рассеялся, он не мог перестать представлять, как выглядел бы Эггси, поцелуй он его сейчас. Этот нечитаемый взгляд не остался незамеченным, конечно же, и Эггси подал голос сам:

– Гарри, всё в порядке?

Ему захотелось по-собачьи потрясти головой, но он лишь сдержанно кивнул и отвернулся к холодильнику, отправляясь готовить завтрак.

Начинался новый день, ещё один бестолковый день его нынешней гражданской жизни.

** Июль 2014 года  
**

Основатели Кингсмен гордо взирали со стен на своего преемника, сидящего во главе стола. Обсудив вчерашний ужин с Валентайном, Артур и Галахад молча продолжили трапезу, пока первый не решил перейти к другим насущным делам:

– Как ты думаешь, Гарри, в этот раз твой протеже справится?

– Нет оснований сомневаться.

– Ты так веришь в него, или тебя так и не покинуло бестолковое упрямство?

– Этот юноша благороднее большинства людей, которых я знал, и представления о чести у него соответствующие.

– Что же. Если ты так уверен в нём… Я хочу, чтобы ты приказал ему выстрелить в собаку.

Гарри прожевал отправленный в рот кусочек мяса, промокнул губы салфеткой и отложил приборы, внимательно глядя в лицо собственного наставника, который когда-то преподал ему совсем не тот урок, который собирался. Разные ступени предательства – выстрел в собаку и приказ выстрелить в собаку, и то и другое требует верности Кингсмен и безжалостности в следовании цели. Рушится ли что-то в собачьей душе, когда пёс сморит на железо в руках хозяина и слышит грохот? Запоминает ли, что предательство пахнет порохом? Помнит его вкус на руках хозяина? Думать об этом можно было бесконечно долго, но главное – порохом пахнет приказ, отданный тем, кому веришь безоговорочно. Бесконечный цикл: хозяин предаёт верного друга ради своего наставника, наставник предаёт своего верного кандидата, потому что так приказал Артур. Артур отдаёт такой приказ лишь своему преемнику, и потому в простой фразе скрыто гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Это предложение. Это проверка. Это наживка.

Гарри больше не готов стрелять в тех, кто ему дорог, ради призрачных идеалов организации.

Даже если ему доверяют в не менее призрачном будущем её судьбу, он не готов предавать.

– Я скажу «нет».

Артур, глядя тяжело и мрачно, кивнул и вернулся к трапезе, но в комнате вмиг стало холоднее и тише, впрочем, в ней никогда и не было тепло и шумно.

****

** Сейчас **

– Я не знаю, что делать.

Эггси сполз в кресле напротив рабочего стола Гарри, пиджак уныло висел на подлокотнике, хозяин кабинета внимательно слушал его, покачивая виски в стакане и едва заметно кивая головой. Гэри закинул руки за голову и надавил чуть пониже затылка, с хрустом расправляя плечи и ставя позвонки на место.

– Я и так пробовал, и по-другому, но стоит чуть свернуть к лечению или там намёкам на церковь, и вот ты здесь.

– Понимаю. Надо искать другой способ.

– Какой способ?! Каждый раз ты ничего не помнишь, когда смотришь на меня, и смотришь ты так, будто у меня рога и копыта выросли. Херня, что нет другого тебя, он совсем другой!

Гарри резко поднялся на ноги, в два шага преодолевая расстояние между ними, схватил Эггси за грудки и потянул вверх, затыкая яростным поцелуем, чувствуя, как тот постепенно расслабляется, как из него стремительно уходят злость и напряжение. Когда он отстранился, несколько секунд они просто тяжело дышали, пока Эггси не накрыл его руки своими и не убрал с рубашки, но так и не отпустил, утыкаясь лбом плечо и тяжело выдыхая:

– Прости. Ты бы знал, как это выматывает – понимать, что ничем не можешь помочь, даже не знаешь, чем мог бы.

Гарри не стал спорить и говорить, что ему это известно лучше других, только спросил:

– Мерлин ничего не придумал?

– Не-а. Он считает, что если я не смогу придумать, то он тем более. Чушь какая. Вы знакомы сколько, лет двадцать?..

– Тридцать пять, так что да, он не совсем прав. Хотя, кто знает, он мой близкий друг, но ты должен понимать, насколько агенты далеки от понятия «близость».

– У нас вроде получилось подойти к нему вплотную.

– Потому он и возлагает все надежды на тебя. Не злись. Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

– Но о чём? Я только о том и могу думать, как собрать тебя.

– Давай искать приятные стороны: полагаю, на день рождения ты получишь от меня сразу два подарка. Чего бы ты хотел?

Эггси рассмеялся:

– Да, ты уже спрашивал об этом, только без уточнения про «два». _Тебя_ я хочу попросить сводить меня куда-нибудь, куда ещё не добрались трейсеры, куда-нибудь повыше! Хочу вспомнить, что такое паркур в компании. Я имею в виду, в компании кого-то, кто не хочет тебя при этом убить.

Гарри высвободил руки и слегка приобнял Эггси за плечи:

– Хорошо. «Глаз»?

– Скучно.

– Нет, ну на Букингемский Дворец мы покушаться не станем. Не раньше твоего тридцатилетнего юбилея, по крайней мере.

– В Сити полно высоток, но они какие-то бездушные. И вид с них только на целые кварталы таких же высоток.

– Верно. А может…

Гарри странно запнулся.

– Может, ты хочешь на Часовую башню?

Эггси наконец оторвался от его плеча и посмотрел в глаза:

– Ты серьёзно? Это же охуеть как круто, Гарри!

Харт мягко и задумчиво улыбнулся.

– Значит, решено, послезавтра на Часовую.

Сияющие от восторга глаза Гэри стоили всех башен Британии.

Тридцать пять лет спустя путь на башню толком не изменился, разве что появились камеры и исчезли люди, но это лишь упростило задачу. К тому моменту, когда они оказались наверху и смогли потрепать по холке Большого Бена, Гарри насквозь вымок и жутко устал, внутренне успев проклясть себя самого: он явно был далеко не в форме.

Эггси, впрочем, к радости Гарри, которому было иррационально стыдно, совсем не обратил на это внимания, заворожённо глядя вниз – на огни большого города, на людей внизу и окна домов, на свет фар проезжающих машин, речным потоком простирающийся до самого горизонта. Выровняв дыхание, вдоволь насмотревшись на то, как ветер играет с волосами Эггси, он тихо подошёл сзади и положил подбородок на плечо, склоняясь, не прижимаясь к спине и не касаясь руками. Гэри чуть запрокинул голову, прижимаясь щекой к его виску, чувствуя, как шрам на нём кажется горячим на холодном ветру, будто царапает, хотя едва ли кожа там загрубела.

– Первый и последний раз я был здесь со своим наставником, – заговорил вдруг Гарри.

– С Честером? – спросил Эггси прежде, чем успел одёрнуть себя самого.

– С ним. О чём ты думаешь, глядя на людей внизу?

– Даже не знаю. Обо всём. Ни о чём. О том, что у каждого из них есть жизнь, их кто-то ждёт, они куда-то спешат. Или не спешат. Но они все настоящие, живые и чувствуют. Это же охуенно удивительно – иногда вспоминать, что в мире ещё семь миллиардов таких же, как ты. Кто-то сейчас спит, кто-то ест, кто-то сочиняет музыку, кто-то трахается. Кто-то умирает. Кто-то рождается. Какой-нибудь агент на миссии. Где-то заговор, королева кидает мячик своей собаке. Где-то убивают, где-то спасают жизни. Внизу этого не помнишь, нет времени помнить. А наверху нельзя быть одиноким – не получится.

– Я думал совсем о другом. Видел другое. И Честер тоже. Это ощущение, понимание, о котором ты говоришь, пришло ко мне гораздо позже, поэтому я считаю, что агентами должны быть не снобы вроде нас. Ты бы видел меня в двадцать лет! Заносчивый самолюбивый засранец. Думал, я лучше всех, а там, внизу, только грязь. Хорошо, что мы встретились много позже.

– Или плохо. Я бы тебе начистил рожу и вправил мозги.

– Если бы смог пробраться в поместье.

– Всё ещё сомневаешься во мне?

– Ни в коем случае, но в четырёх сторожевых псах сомневаться тоже не приходится.

Эггси фыркнул ему в висок, мазнув губами по горячему шраму. Гарри прикрыл глаза.

– Честер тоже смотрел на всех, как на грязь. А я, глядя на него, со временем понял, каким должен быть агент Кингсмен, а каким не должен. Ты рождён для этой роли, а я не был. Я горжусь тобой, мой мальчик.

Гарри почувствовал, как судорожно вздохнул Эггси, но не двинулся с места. Спустя несколько удивительно спокойных минут он спросил, нахмурившись:

– А кто отдавал приказ Роксане?

– Какой приказ? – рассеянно спросил Эггси.

– Стрелять в собаку.

– Мерлин. А что?

– Это хорошо. Это правильно.

– О чём ты?

– Персиваль идеальный агент и отличный наставник, куда лучше, чем был я. Ему не следовало бы отдавать этот приказ своей подопечной.

– Почему?

– Ты бы выстрелил, если бы это велел сделать я?

– Нет! То есть, я… Я не знаю, – казалось, Эггси сам был удивлён тому, что сказал.

– И я не знаю. Но если бы ты выстрелил, сломалось бы что-то между нами. В тебе.

Эггси не стал спрашивать, откуда Гарри может это знать – ответ лежал на поверхности, и тем больнее было вспоминать, что именно Артур отправил его на верную смерть. Так что он просто отвернулся от огромного, горящего и прекрасного мира, оставляя его за спиной, поворачиваясь к Гарри, прижимая его к себе так крепко, будто ветер на вершине Часовой мог разнести их в разные стороны, лишая шанса найти друг друга вновь.

Едва ступив на трап на взлётно-посадочной полосе рядом со штабом, Эггси нетерпеливо рванул вниз, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, будто школьник в последний день перед каникулами. Бежал к свободе он, впрочем, опосредованно, через координаторскую, где выпросил у Мерлина разрешение написать отчёт завтра. Тому не потребовалось даже спрашивать, чтобы понять, куда Галахад так торопится, потому он лишь вполголоса поинтересовался, есть ли подвижки. Подвижек не было, и этот вопрос сразу приглушил радость Анвина, враз помрачневшего и поблекшего. Не то чтобы Мерлин устыдился – ответ был нужен ему, хотя в итоге и не принёс никакой пользы, только лёгкий укол разочарования.

Тем не менее, Эггси довольно быстро покинул базу, запрыгнув в капсулу и умчавшись в Лондон, чтобы, заехав домой, поцеловать мать и сестрёнку, привести себя в порядок и сменить броню на столь любимые простые брюки и толстовку, а оксфорды – на старые добрые кеды. Он искал разные пути подтолкнуть Гарри к себе самому, но давно уже перешёл к тупому перебору – одежды, слов и действий. Бросив в карман телефон, он выскочил из дома и, ссутулившись, стремительно зашагал в сторону дома Харта.

Они жили совсем недалеко друг от друга теперь – по неведомой прихоти или из такой же неведомой любезности Мерлин выделил Эггси именно этот дом. Маме и сестрёнке нравилось здесь, и это было, конечно, главным, но возможность за полчаса дойти до ателье или до Гарри оказалась приятным бонусом.

Если до ателье идти нужно было по светлой широкой улице, то до Гарри удобнее было срезать дворами и проулками, и в таком чистом и спокойном районе это совсем не напрягало. Эггси был взбудоражен и разгорячён – после миссии и перед встречей тело, несмотря на усталость, бурлило силой, кровь почти кипела. На секунду можно было забыть о том, что, скорее всего, он сможет провести лишь немного времени с Гарри до того, как его переключит очередная попытка достучаться до какого-то лаза между двумя ипостасями. Той, которая почему-то считалась разрешённой, и той, которую он так старательно подавлял.

Потом его ждала куда менее торопливая прогулка домой утром, когда Гарри отправится спать – два или три раза ему уже пришлось изворачиваться, выдумывая неправдоподобные объяснения тому, что утро он встречал в гостевой спальне Харта, о чём тот решительно ничего не помнил. Этих оправданий хватало, по всей видимости, защитный механизм психики работал как часы, позволяя разуму Гарри самостоятельно заполнять лакуны, но рассчитывать на это было дурной затеей. «Такт и осторожность, такт и осторожность», – повторял Эктор, и Эггси оставалось только слушать врача.

Несмотря на все заверения Эктора и самого Гарри, он с трудом мог принять то, что сознание Харта вовсе не раскололось надвое, вмещая в себя двух разных людей; что это всё ещё был он один. Эггси и сам видел, что ощущения его обманывают, но то, что его не помнят, постоянно вызывало паршивое чувство где-то под рёбрами. Чувство вины. Он ощущал себя предателем, и мог надеяться только на то, что они найдут способ помочь Гарри, и тогда… Эггси страшно было подумать, что тогда: надежда, что тот просто примет новую модель их отношений, была соблазнительна, но пугала своей эфемерностью. В голове не укладывалось, как человек может просто не помнить такого. Зато сам Эггси прекрасно помнил, каким Гарри был до дня В, и продолжал надеяться на то, что вернув себе цельность, он найдёт идеальное решение для его этической проблемы. Кто, если не он.

Прежде Гарри бывал раздражителен, зол, ликующ и заносчив, а бывал мрачен, придавлен виной, но теперь из всех чувств лишь последняя осталась допустимой. Эггси на долю секунды стало страшно: вдруг вернув себе цельность, Гарри решит, что не подходит ему? Вновь обретёт свою чёртову рассудительность джентльмена и порой зашкаливающее, гротескное благородство, вполне способное заставить его пустить всё под откос, думая, что сделает лучше, но на самом деле сломав их обоих.

Погружённый в эти мысли, он едва успел вовремя заметить стремительно приближающийся к его животу нож.

Рефлексы сработали быстрее разума, он перехватил руку, дёргая на себя и заламывая, выхватывая из чужой сжатой ладони нож, чтобы вонзить его во второго наёмника, увернуться от удавки третьего, хватая за неё и прикладывая нападающего головой о стену. Времени думать, что происходит, не было, оружия тоже, и потому он просто положился на собственное тело, вдохновенно разбивая носы и вертясь в узком проулке, как вихрь. Со стороны казалось, что у него просто выросло несколько дополнительных конечностей.

Наёмники прекрасно знали, что это невозможно, более того, они, кажется, знали, на что вообще способен агент Кингсмен, и не скупились на запасные планы. Без очков, в темноте, в узком пространстве между кирпичных стен, окружённый неглупыми врагами, он не успел увернуться от пули.

То была не боль, скорее жар, волнами разошедшийся от бока в разные стороны, и это больше разозлило, чем испугало. Он почувствовал себя разъярённым зверем, хищником, который оказался слишком ленив или самодоволен, и потому был укушен шакалом. Почти рыча, он бросился на последнего наёмника, который не спешил расставаться со своим глоком. Очень хотелось затолкать ему дуло пистолета поглубже в глотку вместе с глушителем, но Эггси всего лишь тенью метнулся к нему, выбивая ствол, ломая рабочую руку в кисти и оглушая метким ударом.

После того, как в переулке воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь его собственным хриплым дыханием, он провёл рукой по боку и посмотрел на свою ладонь, покрытую густой тёмной кровью. Лишь увидев её, он оказался настигнут болью, захвачен ей, захотелось свернуться клубком, зажимая рану, прямо здесь – в углу между стеной и мусорным баком.

Первая пуля. Даже не на миссии. Умопомрачительно, Мерлин будет шутить ещё месяц. Эггси тяжело шагнул вперёд, двигаясь к дому Гарри, к спасительному теплу и опытным рукам, к аптечке и чему-то ещё. Разум слегка плыл, кровь струилась, не выплёскиваясь, но вяло покидая его тело. Он стянул толстовку и, скомкав её, зажал рану. Он понимал, что не справится с этим сам. И нужно предупредить о наёмниках Гарри, они ведь пришли за ним, наверняка пришли за ним. Как глупо было думать, что после дня В у него не осталось врагов. Надо было убедить его оставить пару камер. Глупый, глупый юный Галахад.

Размышляя об этом, Эггси доковылял до нужного дома и из последних сил ударил кулаком в дверь, тут же прислоняясь к ней здоровым боком и сползая вниз, оседая на крыльце.

Распахивая дверь, Гарри совершенно не ожидал, что в ноги ему упадёт тяжёлое тело, и потому не успел его подхватить. Быстро осмотрев тупик возле дома, он подхватил Эггси подмышки и осторожно втащил внутрь, захлопывая дверь. Все шторы и без того были задёрнуты и опущены, потому Гарри остался в коридоре, осторожно убрал бывшую прежде серой, а теперь грязно-бурую ткань – кровь уже успела скопиться вокруг раны, и Эггси был пугающе бледен и тих.

Гарри окликнул его, но, не услышав ответа, судорожно начал думать, что необходимо сделать. Похлопал его по карманам в поисках очков, нашёл телефон, но не стал тратить время на список контактов и вбил личный номер Мерлина по памяти. У Эггси его не оказалось – на экране тускло светился набор цифр.

– Мерлин, это Гарри, Эггси у меня, ранение в живот, обширная кровопотеря, очевидно огнестрельное, нужны наши медики.

– Понял, едут, продержи его четверть часа. Ты сможешь?.. 

– Да, смогу, отсоединяюсь, пришли кого-нибудь и для нападавших.

Гарри отбросил трубку на пол, не утруждая себя сбрасыванием вызова, посмотрел на тёмную кровь на своих руках, накрыл рану ладонью Эггси и в два шага преодолел расстояние до ванной, доставая аптечку. Вытряхнув её содержимое на пол в прихожей, он стянул с вешалки пальто и скрутил, затолкал под колени Эггси, запрокидывая его голову. И когда он осторожно поднял майку, чтобы оценить повреждения, всё окончательно покатилось к чертям.

Голову прошибло такой острой болью, будто в череп вбили клин. Ощущение звенящей тяжести разлилось по плечам, он услышал голоса, сотни голосов, громче всего был голос, выкрикивающий что-то о божьем гневе, о проливающейся крови невинных. Гарри опустил взгляд на свои руки, тёмная кровь показалась ослепительно яркой, захотелось зажмуриться и провалиться в темноту, но он справился, он держался до тех пор, пока кровь не засияла так безжалостно, что этот свет просто ворвался вспышкой в его сознание.

Вспышка – и он видит в своей руке пистолет. Перед ним женщина, она что-то истерично кричит, и так хочется заткнуть её, что рука сама тянется к кобуре. Палец нажимает на спусковой крючок и позади её головы расцветает кровавый цветок.

Вспышка – и он снова смотрит на свою ладонь, отряхивает её, старается отвести взгляд и достаёт из аптечки дезинфицирующую салфетку. Стискивает зубы, всё же задирает майку и стирает кровь по краям. Трогает руки Эггси – холодные. Берёт в руки тампон.

Вспышка – и вместо тампона в его руках зажигалка, начинённая взрывчаткой. Щепки разлетаются чудесным фонтаном, в голове звон, Гарри оглушён и потерян, но растерянность отступает, едва морок рассеивается; мир снова сходится на острие его ярости.

Вспышка – и он зажимает тампоном рану, тянется к шее, чтобы посчитать пульс. На часы не косится – слишком жутко. Пульс слабый, но ровный, ничего страшнее потери крови, но кто, как не он, знает, насколько она может быть опасна.

Вспышка – и он перерезает горло тощему пареньку, алая артериальная кровь толчками выплёскивается из второго рта на его шее. Она горячая, липкая, стекает по ладони, хочется вслушаться в ощущение, но нет времени, надо продолжать бить.

Вспышка – и Гарри с шипением стискивает зубы. Его сознание распадается, слоится, он вспоминает церковь, вспоминает эту чёртову церковь, каждого убитого им человека.

Ему больно, ему так больно, как не было за всю жизнь, он хотел бы не выжить после выстрела Валентайна, он хотел бы… Он не может.

Он должен держаться, если хочет, чтобы выжил Эггси.

С него довольно смертей, которых он не смог предотвратить.

Эггси не должен стать ещё одной сопутствующей потерей.

Глаза застит кровавая пелена, но руки его чувствуют слабый пульс и влагу, чувствуют этот мир, в то время как другой, полный ненависти и жестокости, врывается в его череп и скребётся в стенки изнутри.

Наконец всё стихает, и Гарри боится открыть глаза. Он боится увидеть, что всё-таки не удержал самого себя в этом мире, что его рука соскользнула с раны или биение сердца ему почудилось, но грудь Эггси приподнимается на каждом маленьком вдохе, и боль по-прежнему разрывает его изнутри, но больше не грозит Эггси. Его боль не должна вредить остальным, хватит того, что он навредил собственной глупостью.

Хватит.

Когда дверь выбивают, он на миг становится похож на обезумевшего, дикого зверя, готового на смерть драться за то, что ему дорого. Но это всего лишь простые оперативники Кингсмен, оперативники и медики, они быстро оттесняют Гарри от Эггси, надевают на того маску, кладут на носилки, и исчезают так же стремительно, как появились. Кажется, у него что-то спрашивают, но он просто качает головой в ответ, и агент практически впихивает ему в руки оружие, прежде чем скрыться в темноте переулка.

Гарри закрывает дверь, верхний замок остался цел, потому что он забыл им воспользоваться, но он не думает о своей безопасности, он думает лишь о том, что не помнил не только церковь.

С болью к нему возвращается не только бойня, но и странные сны, все разговоры, каждый взгляд. Бесконечные ночи – начиная с первых одиноких в палате до последних, жарких и терпких на вкус, и он снова опускается на пол, прямо на кровавые разводы, в холодную влагу, и боль стекает из черепа в сердце, заполняя его целиком.

Время липнет, обволакивает, стелется туманом по полу, холодом скользит по ступням, пробирает дрожью. Гарри не знает, сколько просидел так – на полу, в луже чужой, нет, не чужой, в луже крови Эггси. Ему кажется, что всё, что он не мог вспомнить раньше, теперь приходится переживать заново, так что счёт должен идти на сутки. На недели. Ему больно и ему зло, и ему горько, потому что он едва не потерял всё, что успел обрести, едва не потерял по собственной глупой прихоти.

Он собирает себя по кускам всю ночь.

Битое зеркало, разъезжающиеся куски, глитч, расслоение; его продолжает разрывать, но теперь его разрывает от любви и боли. Он перебирается в кресло и думает, думает, думает.

Так боялся потерять контроль, что терял его раз за разом, раз за разом.

Так боялся любить, что отрезал себе всякую возможность, выбросил чувства на задворки сознания. Но они оказались сильнее, не дали ему точно так же выбросить самого важного человека из своей жизни.

Так боялся, боялся всего, что было хоть немного сильнее лёгкого раздражения, зарылся в песок, едва не потерял себя, а Эггси, отважный и преданный Эггси жил с этим и пытался помочь.

Упрямый старый дурак.

Не может быть никаких оправданий.

Он не имел права на такой эгоизм.

После ярости приходит тоска.

Тоска по струящейся под кожей силе, по адреналину, по запаху оружейной смазки, по шуткам Мерлина, по иронии Персиваля – неизменно на одной ноте, по костюмам и доброй драке, по возможности отдавать себя делу целиком.

Он мог бы сражаться с Эггси – спина к спине, но вместо этого забрался в нору и отрезал себе пути к отступлению.

За тоской накрывает виной.

Он виноват перед Кингсмен, виноват перед лучшим другом, виноват перед Эггси, и виноват перед полусотней людей, которых убил. Чувство вины толкается в череп, норовит снова разбить разум, но Гарри лишь отгоняет его прочь, отталкивает к краю, пока тяжкий груз не срывается с его плеч куда-то вниз, и ему удаётся взять себя в руки, повторяя: это вообще не его вина.

Торжество злого гения и необходимость для выживания, но точно не вина.

И становится легче дышать, будто что-то важное встало на своё место.

Когда свет, пробивающийся сквозь шторы, поджигает комнату, когда стрелка часов укоризненно указывает на юго-запад, когда кровь на руках высыхает в тонкую корочку и трескается от движения пальцев, Гарри поднимается на ноги и стремительно выходит из дома.

В ателье почти ничего не изменилось, разве что костюмы на витрине и отрезы тканей. Гарри тянется было к ним, чтобы коснуться, ощутить кончиками пальцев материал, но отдёгивает руку, вспоминая, что весь выпачкан в крови. Себастьян – бессменный, незаменимый и всеведущий Себастьян смотрит на него внимательно, не говоря ни слова, затем обходит прилавок и закрывает магазин, чтобы приглашающим жестом распахнуть дверь первой примерочной и пройти туда следом за Гарри. Когда Себастьян касается ладонью зеркала, тот наконец спрашивает:

– Мои отпечатки стёрты?

Пожилой портной степенно качает головой:

– Нет, мне всего лишь не кажется целесообразным отмывать зеркало после вашего визита, сэр.

Гарри нервно смеётся, и когда он выходит в небольшой холл, шагая к капсуле, сзади раздаётся тихое: «Удачи, мистер Харт». 

Капсула летит быстро, но Гарри нетерпеливо ёрзает в кресле, вычищая алые полумесяцы ногтей, слабо понимая, что теперь собирается делать. Решает, в конце концов, как и много раз прежде положиться на Мерлина, довериться ему.

Капсула тормозит внезапно и Гарри практически выкатывается оттуда к креслу Мерлина; в любое другое время он бы вместо приветствия выдал какую-нибудь старую шутку о вахте, всенощном бдении и координаторской прямо на перроне, но сейчас ему не до шуток.

И всё ещё не до приветствий.

– Как он? – выпаливает Гарри.

– Стабилен. Пока не пришёл в себя, но жизни ничто не угрожает.

Из Гарри будто вынимают все кости, и он выдыхает, опадая в кресло в углу – сегодня не день манер и почтенного облика, сегодня он просто рад, что Эггси жив. Он так захвачен этим облегчением, что не сразу замечает, как смотрит на него Мерлин, но, поймав краем глаза эту смесь опаски, осторожности и внимания, надежды и смирения, уже не может отвести взгляд.

Гарри опускает веки:

– Я вспомнил.

Мерлин удивлённо выдыхает и хмурится, не успевая что-то сказать, когда Гарри внезапно начинает смеяться. К тому моменту, как хохот стихает, Мерлин уже стоит возле его кресла и осторожно протягивает руку, но так и не касается плеча.

– Тебе нужно побывать у Эктора.

– Нужно, – легко соглашается Гарри. – А ещё мне, кажется, нужен новый позывной, раз уж старый занят.

Мерлин неуверенно улыбается.

– Думаю, мне есть, что тебе предложить – после того, как Эктор подтвердит, что ты не развалишься на части снова. И после того, как ты всё обдумаешь.

– Разумеется. Могу я увидеть Эггси?

– Только когда ты приведёшь себя в порядок, не хватало ещё, чтобы первым, что он обнаружит перед собой после наркоза, были твоё усталое лицо и его же кровь на твоей одежде.

Гарри хмыкает и поднимается на ноги, тянется слегка, улыбается широко и открыто – не слабой и виноватой улыбкой сломленного человека, не кривой сардонической усмешкой того, кто состоит из одних лишь собственных страстей. Спокойной и сдержанной улыбкой того, кто побывал в самом страшном шторме – и уцелел.

В первый момент Эггси больше всего хотелось дёрнуться, вдохнуть, вынырнуть из-под толщи воды, чтобы звуки перестали быть такими глухими, но тело его не слушалось, и потому удалось лишь открыть глаза, чтобы уставиться в белый потолок. Пахло не больницей, вокруг витал тот своеобразный запах медотсека штаба, в котором всегда было что-то чуть более личное, чем в антисептическом душке госпиталей любых масштабов.

Ощущения возвращались быстро, но последовательно – сначала он ощутил, как гортань царапает подступающим кашлем, потом почувствовал языком трубку, уходящую в горло, и, кажется, скривился, потому что следом его руку накрыло теплом, и послышался знакомый голос:

– Потерпи, сейчас позову медсестру.

Прошла минута или пять, или, может быть, все десять – он не понял, но когда перед глазами мелькнули руки в медицинских перчатках, а горло продрало болью, сознание начало проясняться быстрее. Девушка быстро проверила его дыхание, реакцию зрачков, кивнула и вышла, пока Эггси сжимал и разжимал кулаки – просто ради ощущения того, что он это может сделать. Потом он фыркнул и попытался сесть, на что услышал раздражённое цыканье и почувствовал как подушки под лопатками чуть поднимаются, не слишком сильно, ровно настолько, чтобы можно было осматривать комнату – в медотсеке не было палат, только комнаты, ещё одна попытка создать уют – и наконец увидел Гарри. Удивительным было уже то, что он был в рубашке, к тому же, явно скроенной не по нему. Ещё чуть влажные волосы закручивались на концах, а в кулаке свободной руки были сжаты очки.

Эггси попытался сказать что-то, всё-таки закашлялся, отдышался и прохрипел:

– К-какого чёрта, Гарри?

Харт сжал его ладонь, лежащую на постели, чуть крепче, и тихо рассмеялся:

– Мерлин мне проспорил.

– Проспорил?

– Он думал, первым, что ты скажешь, будет «Твою мать». Всё позади, Эггси, ты молодец, уложил семерых без штучек Мерлина, молодые агенты часто слишком полагаются на них поначалу. Я рад, что ты не пренебрегаешь собственной подготовкой.

– Почему ты здесь?

– Эггси, ты, кажется, пока ещё не пришёл в себя, если задаёшь такие вопросы.

Эггси расслабленно улыбнулся, поворачивая руку ладонью вверх и сжимая пальцы Гарри, но потом резко нахмурился:

– Я имею в виду, ты… Чёрт, как трудно думать.

– Неприятно это говорить, но ты привыкнешь к таким пробуждениям со временем.

– Сомневаюсь, что к этому можно привыкнуть.

Что-то ускользает от внимания Эггси, что-то очень важное вьётся на самой периферии сознания, но он никак не может поймать эту мысль за хвост, вспомнить что-то, о чём он должен спросить, и Гарри удивляет его снова, считывая замешательство по надлому бровей и растерянному взгляду.

– Эггси.

Тот наконец фокусирует взгляд на его лице, и молчит, молчит, мысль раскручивается быстро, ускоряется и гудит, и Гарри наконец произносит:

– У нас впереди совсем другое кино.

И пока лицо Эггси медленно озаряется пониманием, он думает лишь о том, что их будущее точно окажется лучше любого фильма.

** Эпилог **

– Я думаю, сегодня был наш последний сеанс, Гарри.

– Отрадно слышать.

Эктор замолчал на минуту, делая какие-то пометки в бумагах.

– Как вы сами себя ощущаете?

Гарри спокойно пожал плечами, задумываясь.

– Полагаю, лучше всего подойдёт слово «уверенно».

Эктор бросил на него взгляд поверх очков-половинок. В глазах его плескалось сдержанное веселье.

– Тогда, полагаю, вы готовы приступить к работе.

Гарри коротко усмехнулся:

– Мерлин будет в восторге, когда узнает, что ему больше не нужно думать за двоих.

В этот момент на столике у кресла, в котором сидел Гарри, запищали очки, убранные на время сеанса. Четыре месяца назад, в первый его визит в этот кабинет, он так же положил туда самые обычные очки – в знак доверия и готовности впустить другого в свою голову, убирая тонкую, но безусловную преграду. Снимая защиту.

Было сложно. Было чертовски сложно, было тяжело возвращаться в церковь снова и снова, встречаясь с собственным чувством вины, бессилием и самой возможностью потерять контроль. Мысль об этом угнетала. В иные дни он возвращался домой почти сломленным, и даже напивался пару раз – когда Эггси был на заданиях, и некому было встретить его дома, разогнать мрачные мысли своим светом, порвать звенящую тишину в уютном, но таком пустом без него доме. Это прошло на седьмой неделе терапии. Тогда он пришёл домой и вместо одного из двух ставших привычными сценариев разыграл третий.

До того он возвращался к себе, и сразу попадал в бурлящий хаос, водоворот жизни, который закручивался вокруг Эггси, где бы тот ни находился – а после того, как ему сняли швы, почти всё свободное время он находился рядом с Гарри. Попадал в самую гущу событий, которые каким-то невероятным образом умещались в те короткие промежутки времени, которые они были порознь.

«Сестрёнка нарисовала на боках Джей Би машину, и нет, Гарри, ты не хочешь знать, как я понял, что эти семь полосок и две точки – машина; ма пошла на парикмахерские курсы; я встретил приятеля по учебке в морской пехоте, совсем не изменился; как ты думаешь, что привезти Мерлину с задания в Корее? Меня достали дипломатические миссии, нужно ему об этом сообщить; хотя та миссия в Бангкоке была ничего; слушай, почему он всё время засылает меня к азиатам, это потому, что я сказал, что они все на одно лицо?»

Доложиться Эггси обычно успевал, пока Гарри неспешно разувался и проходил в гостиную. Он всегда чувствовал, когда сеансы проходили тяжело, и в такие дни поток речи прерывался неожиданно, когда Гэри утыкался в его шею, вдыхая запах и не пытаясь успокоить словами, понимая, что это излишне. Он знал, что со всем этим Гарри должен справиться сам, и достаточно было того, что он ни секунды не сомневался в том, что тот сможет.

Если же Эггси не оказывалось дома, что стало происходить гораздо чаще, когда его бок зажил, а сеансы стали привычными и методичными, тишина давила. Гарри подолгу сидел в своём кабинете, гипнотизируя взглядом вывески, вспоминая, что стояло за каждой из страниц. Иногда он засыпал, не раздеваясь, чувствуя себя старым и разбитым, больным. Это были плохие дни.

На седьмой же неделе он пришёл в свой пустой дом, снял очки – Мерлин выдал ему новые ещё за месяц до того, как Гарри начал возвращать себе почти забытую и утраченную подготовку, часами пропадая в тире, зале и на спаррингах с Персивалем, – и понял, что всё это время дом не был пуст. Его, как и пустоту внутри Гарри, целиком заполнил Эггси. Гарри замер на пороге, глядя на запасной зонт Эггси в подставке, на его пальто на вешалке, сделал вдох – и вдруг понял, что дом стал пахнуть иначе. Он стал пахнуть домом, а не убежищем, в котором Гарри прежде укрывался от мира, справедливо полагая, что у рыцаря должна быть своя неприступная крепость.

Он прошёл дальше, не разуваясь, касаясь пальцами всех следов присутствия Эггси в его жизни, в его доме, сгребая рубашку, лежащую на спинке дивана, оглядывая неуловимые изменения вокруг. Немытая тарелка в раковине и кружка с глупой надписью в сушилке, приоткрытое окно в кухне, отодвинутый стул, чуть перекосившаяся рамка с гравюрой – задел, сбегая вниз по лестнице, опаздывая на брифинг. Ещё влажное полотенце в ванной, чуть смятое покрывало на постели – собирался впопыхах. Гарри замер в дверях спальни, глядя на складки постельного белья, и улыбнулся, чувствуя, что его наконец по-настоящему отпускает прошлое. Тихое, спокойное счастье, не эйфория, которая привела его в палату Эггси почти два месяца назад, не самоубеждение, которое создавало лишь хрупкий каркас, но монолитные стены, крепкая, нерушимая уверенность в себе и том, кто рядом.

Да, Эггси рисковал жизнью почти каждый день, а то и чаще, и он был молод, и отношения их могли кончиться в любой момент – смертью одного из них или по менее фатальным причинам. Но если Гарри чему-то и научился за свою жизнь, большую часть которой он провёл в пуленепробиваемом костюме, так это тому, что удача на стороне тех, кто готов рискнуть.

Гарри был готов.

[ ](http://imgur.com/eQV3sEB)

С тех пор терапия пошла вперёд семимильными шагами, и вскоре Мерлин начал подсовывать ему отчёты по делам Кингсмен за прошедший год. Последние две недели и вовсе больше походили на разговоры двух старых друзей – обо всём сразу и ни о чём конкретно, будто Эктор просто страховал его. Теперь пришло время убрать страховку и идти вперёд самому.

Гарри взял пищащие очки со стола и отточенным движением надел их, сразу откликаясь:

– Да, Мерлин?

– Могу поздравить вас с вступлением в должность, Артур?

Гарри усмехнулся:

– Мерлин, я тебя умоляю, давай без излишнего официоза.

– Ладно, ладно, – голос старого друга сразу потеплел, – я действительно рад, что ты вернулся, Гарри.

В разговор неожиданно вклинился Эггси:

– А я как рад, просто охуеть, как я счастлив, Гарри.

Харт услышал тяжкий, трагический вздох Мерлина, в котором, судя по всему, в мучениях умер великий актёр драматического театра. Может статься, он сделал это прямо сейчас.

– Я думал, ты в Шанхае.

– Закончил пораньше благодаря нашему волшебнику. Идём к нам, и этого умника-мозгоправа прихвати, надо выпить за твоё возвращение.

Судя по тому, как закашлялся Эктор, пряча усмешку в кулаке, он всё прекрасно слышал. Гарри вздохнул притворно – куда ему до актёрского таланта Мерлина? – и ответил:

– Надеюсь, после твоих пассажей он не откажется составить нам компанию.

По голосу было понятно, что Эггси нисколько не стыдится того, как назвал лучшего психотерапевта Британии, если не всей Европы.

– Эктор, приходите! Надеюсь, вы любите бурбон. Ничего другого я по пути найти не успел.

Эктор коротко рассмеялся, уже не таясь.

– Как я могу отказаться, когда вы так настаиваете. Пойдёмте, Гарри, нас, кажется, заждались.

Гарри поднялся с кресла, одёргивая пиджак и улыбаясь, кивнул в сторону двери.

Шагая по коридорам Кингсмен, идя к самым близким людям, он чувствовал себя счастливее, чем когда бы то ни было, и впервые чувствовал себя в штабе, как дома.

Теперь его дом был там, где Эггси ждёт его – или там, куда он собирается вернуться.

И это стоило всего, через что им пришлось пройти.


End file.
